New Kaliningrad
|official_languages = , , , |demonym = Kalinin |government_type = |ruler = Grumman Amestris |rulertitle = General-Secretary |govtoff = Drachma Bradley |offtitle = Premier |govtoff2 = Xerxes Auerego |offtitle2 = Chancellor |govtoff3 = Xing Creta |offtitle3 = Chief Councilor |formation_date = 9 March 1991 |formation_event = Coup d'état Kaliningrad |formation_date2 = 26 December 1991 |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = 21 June 1995 |formation_event3 = Kalinin Revolution |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 15,100 km2 |population = 1,941,873 (2011) |ethnicity = Russians, Poles, Germans |allies = |currency = (NKR) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = NKR 912.748 trillion |gdppercapita = NKR 75,375 |literacy = 96.2% |cctld = .nk |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+3:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unitary State of New Kaliningrad is a that gained from being just an . New Kaliningrad was originally the of , specifically of the when it was part of the greater geopolitical entity of the . New Kaliningrad is bordered by to the north and east, to the south, and the to the west. History During early 1991, a by a military faction stationed in the demanded for due to the rising problems within the and the perceived weakening of the . It was on the 9th of March that the rebelling officers and their subordinates completely controlled Kaliningrad. The coup was also supported by the people within Kaliningrad. The was not able to counter the coup plotters mainly due to the fact that Kaliningrad is one of the area in Europe therefore there were a lot of high-end advance military hardware installed (even ) that are now under the control of the rebel soldiers. On 26 December 1991, the and the subsequent formation of the , acknowledged New Kaliningrad as one of the 16 republics of the USSR to gain independence. Since then New Kaliningrad was administered by the and its (a group of affluent supporters to the creation of New Kaliningrad). The government also had over the economy and decided to return the name of to gain favor from and the . The government then financed the restructuring of the country to de-Soviet-ize New Kaliningrad. This included the demolition of the which was replaced by a grand structure named the Königsberg Mansion since it was built on the site of the destroyed . By 1995 however, the public was enraged by the of the government despite good and growing economy (mostly due to its trade with stable partners such as Russia, Germany, Poland, Belarus, the Baltic states, Finland, Sweden and Norway). The series of rallies forced the government to restructure itself to its current system. The exclusive oligarchy group was transformed into the State Ruling Party. Government The government is an - and has a mix of and qualities with a . The is ruled by the while the and is ruled by the . All government official must be members of the the State Ruling Party which is officially a with a slight lean to . To become a member of the Party, one must pass the strict requirements of being an " " - to be intellectual, to be a least in the middle-class, to have at least a bachelor's degree, etc. The State Ruling Party itself acts like a and a although it has no de jure authority, it has a de facto decision making power that ultimately directs the government and the country. There are 3 important leaders in the country: *'General-Secretary' - the "party president" or leader of the State Ruling Party and the de facto head of both state and government *'Premier' - the of the and the highest/most distinguished military officer and is the de jure or president *'Chancellor' - the of the supreme and the de jure or prime minister These 3 positions would be occupied by an appointee, majorly nominated by the State Ruling Party and would be given a mandate until they retire or until the party votes to change the official. The government departments/ministries are headed by the Director-Generals who act as the while each administrative divisions (called districts) are headed by the Governor-Generals. A Chief Director-General heads the cabinet and a Chief Governor-General heads the district council. The and the position of Councillor is only a " " title for those individuals who are being introduced to the public in preparation for an appointment to a certain position. Councillors do not hold any real authority or power but may act as an adviser or as someone to represent a certain agenda. A Chief Councillor heads the Privy Council. The who are the executive heads of the smaller sub-units of the (such as , , and ) are appointed into office by the State Ruling Party either from the military, the Party, or from the Privy Council. There are no in the current government system of New Kaliningrad. There are also no although there are a lot of State Committees being maintained. The government is also directly controlling the economy through its "5-Year Economic Plan" and is labeled as a . The government, at some point, was a and during war times may invoke of resources again. Geography |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = |image = }} Economy Culture New Kaliningrand is closely tied to its regional neighboring countries, most especially to . However, it has only opened formal relations to them and does not have any existing diplomatic missions to countries beyond the region. The citizens of the country tend to be obedient since Kalinin families are encouraged to employ strict discipline which is further enforced when Kalinins turn 18 and would have to undertake (since the military only have a small ). This strictness can be seen in public order as New Kaliningrad has a low despite every household having at least one dangerous weapon/firearm (as categorize by law; New Kaliningrad lightly restricts the ownership of weapons). All cities have also been meticulously beforehand with designated areas for certain purposes only. Although it is a country that practices (and even to some extent), the citizens of New Kaliningrad take great pride of their country and work hard to reach the "Kalinin dream" - to be a part of the State Ruling Party or at the very least attain the minimum standard of a "Kalinin Partymate". Most Kalinins tend to act according to the masses' concept of the members of the Party and try to emulate elitists and high-class personalities. This devotion positively affected the Kalinins to be industrious and to do their best in their own jobs which in turn gave New Kaliningrad a good reputation of being academic and technologically-competitive. New Kaliningrad also has a lot of college degree-holding citizens and achieved a 96% . Hobos, squatters, shanties, beggars and the like are rare to be seen in the cities since the government provides free housing to the lower class in designated areas and because Kalinins motivate themselves to be a member of the Party.